The Winchester :The Sequel
by snn7b
Summary: Follow Dean, Sam and younger sister Lexi on another hunt. See who they meet along the way.Watch as they will go through ups and downs but they are family... **I have it under T I hope its ok... Sometimes the word rape is mentioned. **
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Sequel to A Winchester Series. Dean and his siblings are another journey. Hope you follow them as well. I do NOT own Supernatural, just Lexi. I owe Jenmm31 for the help she has giving me, for all my stories.. Always give credit where credit is due. Ok here we go... Enjoy...**

The Winchesters were on their way to see Bobby, while Sam was now driving. They weren't that far away. Dean was just waking up. When they pulled up they were shocked to what their eyes saw.

"Oh my gosh." Lexy said when Sam stopped the car.

They were calling Bobby's cell phone but no luck.

"BOBBY!" Dean and Sam yelled when they were calling out his name.

Bobby's house was blown to pieces. Lexy stood there shocked.

"Hey watch where you walk." Sam said to his sister when he held onto her arm, so she wouldn't fall.

"BOBBY!" Lexy was even yelling out for his name.

"This is not good." Dean said when he stood there not really knowing what to do.

"What do you think happened?" She asked her brothers.

"I don't know." Dean said to her when they were walking around.

They were then trying to see if they could find Bobby's body.

"Was he working on something that went wrong?" Sam was asking when he was looking around.

Lexy was walking when she tripped over something. When she turned around she let the biggest scream out. Her brothers ran over to her. Sam moved Lexy away, while Dean was checking it out. Sam gave a look to Dean that was not good. She was burying her face in Sam's chest.

"Its ok." He told his sister when he was holding her close to him.

"Is it him?" She asked her brother softly.

He just kissed the top of her head. Sam could hear her sigh.

"Were gonna have to bury him." Dean suggested to his brother.

"Come on lets get you away from this." Sam told his sister when he was walking her away.

The tears were now really falling from her eyes. Lexy was leaning up by against the car while Sam and Dean were digging a spot for Bobby. While they were digging, Lexy heard a car. She started to run over by where her brothers were.

"Guys someone is coming." Lexy told them when she sounded out of breath.

Sam climbed out and was going by his sister.

"Lex, you really need to relax a bit." Sam was telling her when the car pulled up.

Since it was dark and they couldn't see. Sam stood in front of Lexy while Dean was standing by his brother and sister . Dean and Sam had their guns ready.

"Hey amigo's what- happened?" A voice was heard when they realized it was Garth.

"Garth." Dean and Sam said in unison when they were shocked to see him.

"Yeah. I was trying to get a hold of Bobby and I knew something was wrong." He told them when he was coming closer.

"Garth, Bobby is um-dead." Dead told him softly which made Garth give a shocking look.

"Dead." He repeated of what Dean told him.

"We were just digging a spot for his burned body." Dean was telling Garth.

They were walking back to where they were digging. Garth was giving Dean a hand digging while Sam was standing next to his sister. Sam stood there with his hand around her shoulders.

"Its gonna be ok." Sam was telling her when he kissed the top part of her head.

"Do we know what caused this?" Garth was asking.

"No. Nothing." Dean told him when they were all shocked.

When they were done, they were putting his body into the ground. Sam was now changing spot with Dean.

"You ok?" Dean was asking Lexy softly.

"Yeah I guess." She told him when the tears wouldn't stop.

Dean was then holding his sister close. When they were done, they were all standing around. (The song Carry On wayward Son is Playing By Kanas)Lexi was now kneeling down to the ground.

"Bobby-I'm- gonna miss ya. You were like a father to me. This is so not fair." Lexy was saying when she was crying even harder.

Sam and Dean gave each other a worried look, while Dean went over to her, he then took her into his arms, he was then rubbing her back.

"He was a heck of hunter. Taught me a lot." Garth was saying when he was removing his hat.

"He was like a father to me and Dean." Sam was saying.

"Were gonna find out what happened." Dean said. They then started to then walk away.

"Look lets go get a Motel and tomorrow we can figure this all out." Sam was suggesting.

"Yeah good idea." They all agreed.

They were heading back to the car. Sam was helping his sister since dark.

"Watch yourself." Sam said to her when she almost tripped.

They were then driving to find a Motel...

**Please leave me a review ...Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived to the Motel, Dean and Garth were getting two separate rooms. Lexy was leaning against the car while talking with Sam.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked his sister.

"Sam, everyone I love is dying on me." She was telling him while she was crying in her hands.

"Dean and I are right here with ya." He told her when he felt bad for her.

"Just please don't leave me." She said when she begged her brother.

Sam took Lexy into his arms. When Dean came out he was wondering what happened.

"Hey what happened?" He stood there asking Sam when he saw her in Sam's arms crying.

Sam gave Dean a look a sad look. They were then going into their room. Garth was coming in their room to hang for a while.

"Here sit here and relax." Sam told her when he was getting her a glass of water.

"What happened?" Dean was asking Sam when he whispered to him when he was following him.

"She's upset cause everyone around her is dying." Sam was telling Dean.

Dean was then coming by her to sit.

"Hey look, Sam and I, we are not going anywhere." He told his sister, when he was standing in front of her.

Sam was giving Dean and Garth a beer and Lexy a soda.

"Here's too Bobby." Sam said when he was making a toast in his name.

"To Bobby." They all said toasting their drinks.

"Bobby was one heck of hunter but a great friend most of all." Dean said when you can see he was getting upset. He rested his hands on the table shaking his head since he still could not believe Bobby, the Bobby Singer tough guy was gone.

"That he was." Garth said when he was agreeing.

"I use to love staying with him. He would take great care of me." Lexy was saying when she was getting up. She then walked by the window. "He was like a father to us." Lexy had then broke down.

Dean had then went over to his sister. He turned her and brought her into his arms. He was rubbing her back.

"Shhhh. Its gonna be ok. I promise ya." Dean told her softly.

"I miss him." She told her brother while crying in Dean's arms.

"I know you do. We all do." He was telling her.

Dean moved her away from him and was wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I think you just need some sleep." Dean told her.

"Nah, not tired." Lexy said when she was going to just go and sit down on the bed.

They were still reminiscing about Bobby.

"Bobby was always there when you needed him." Sam was saying.

"Yeah he was." Garth was agreeing with Sam.

"We need to find out what or how his house blew up." Dean was saying.

"Look I'm gonna head next door. Hope your sister will be ok." Garth was telling Dean and Sam.

"Thanks Garth." Sam told him.

"See you guys tomorrow. " Garth said to Dean and Sam.

"Yeah sure." Dean told him.

When Garth left, Sam was just watching his sister, who just fallen a sleep.

"I guess I will share with her." Sam was telling Dean.

"Yeah sure." Dean said to him.

Sam was then sharing a bed with her. Lexy was rolling over to be closer to her brother. She felt safe being next to him.

**Please leave a review and Thanks for reading...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Jenmm31 and Guest for your reviews. Thanks to those who are reading this. Means a lot. I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi..**

The next day Lexi was getting up. While she was up, she was heading into the shower. She was still very sad. When she was done they were going to get some breakfast. There was a diner up the road.  
When they arrived, while heading inside,Lexi was walking next to Sam. They were sitting at a table. Lexi was in the middle of her brothers. She really wasn't paying attention.

"Lex. Lexi." Dean said when he was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry. What?" She asked her brother.

"You ok?" Dean was asking her, when he saw she wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, was just thinking bout Bobby." She told him sadly.

"The waitress was waiting on ya so I ordered you a bagel with cream cheese and an orange juice." Dean was telling his sister.

"Yeah that's fine." She told her brother with a smile.

After they were done they were heading back to where Bobby's house once stood. When they were getting out Dean was reminding Lexi to be careful.

"Be real careful here. We don't know if anyone is still here or anything." Dean was telling his sister.

"Yeah sure." She was telling her brother.

(The song What's the matter by Milo Greene is playing. This song was used during I think it was season 7 when Dean and Sam went into the house of the kids who were videoing themselves before they were killed)

They were looking all over for anything to explain to them what happened. Lexi was looking all around for any type of clues, but found stood there thinking of where Bobby would have stood. She was going to where his Library would have been. She was looking all around, until she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey, did you find anything yet?" Sam was then asking his sister.

"Um, I thought I saw something." She was telling her brother.

"Where?" Asked Sam when he was wondering.

"Over here somewhere." She told him when she pointed towards the area.

"Ok well lets have a look." He told her when he was helping her have a look around.

"Sam." She said softly to her brother.

"Yeah?" He stood there asking her.

"Do you think he knew what happened to him or do you-?" She started to ask him, when she looked away from him.

"Lets hope he had no clue what hit him." Sam said to her when Dean and Garth were coming by them.

"Find anything?" Dean asked his siblings when he came over.

"Lexi, thought she saw something but I don't." Sam said to Dean shaking his head no.

Lexi stood there biting on her nail she was in a thought.

"Hey." Dean said snapping his finger in front of her face.

"Sorry." She told him when a tear drop fell.

Dean gave Sam a worried look about their sister.

"Hey look. " Sam said when he found Bobby's bottle.

"That didn't burn?" Garth was asking Sam.

"No not really. Its weird." Sam said handing his brother the bottle.

"But we need to find what caused this explosion." Garth was saying when he was trying to give an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all those who have been reading this. I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi... I hope you all went out to buy the Soundtrack? It has been awesome. Even helps in writing... **

They were walking around again looking for any other clues.

"You know she is walking in a daze and I don't like it." Dean was telling Sam when he was getting worried about her.

"Yeah I know. She is taking this pretty hard." Sam said when he whispered to his brother.

"We need to keep an eye on her." Dean told his brother when he was walking away from him.

They were still looking some clues.

"You know maybe it was a demon who got to him." Lexi was thinking when she was telling the guys.

"Maybe. But now we need to know why? Was he working on something?" Sam was asking his sister.

"Yeah, but how?" She mumbled to herself.

"How about Cass do you think he would know?" Sam was asking his brother.

"Hey Cass if you have your ears on come on down." Dean was saying when in a few seconds he heard wings flapping behind him.

"You called Dean?" Cass was asking Dean, when he suddenly appeared.

"Yeah um if you haven't noticed Bobby's house is gone and so is he." Dean was telling Cass when he was pointing around.

"Where did he go?" Cass asked Dean when Lexi shook her head.

"You know for angel you're sure dumb. He's dead." She told him when she was getting loud.

Sam was going by her and was moving her away.

"C'mon, lets get some air." Sam said to her when he was pushing her away.

"Were outside." She told her brother sarcastically.

"Yeah well lets just move it." He told her when Cass was confused.

"Dean I don't understand." Cass said to Dean confusingly.

"Cass, Bobby is dead. She's upset cause people around her are dying." Dean said when he was explaining to Cass.

"Oh I see." Cass said as he understood Dean.

"Do you? I mean do you really?" Dean stood there asking the Angel.

"Yes I do. Shall I talk to her?" Cass was asking Dean.

"No. She needs to be left alone." Dean told him.

"I guess what doesn't help is that it's her birthday is tomorrow." Cass said to Dean when that shocked Dean.

"Birthday! Man what a dumb brother I am." He said when he smacked himself in his forehead.

Dean walked over to Sam to see if he knew but Sam also has forgotten.

"We need to do something nice for her." Suggested Sam when Dean agreed and nodded to his brother.

They were searching for hours. They came up with no clues.

"Hey its getting late, we should head back now." Dean told his sister.

She was coming by her brothers. While she was walking, she had tripped. Sam ran over to her with Dean behind him.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked her when he held her by the elbow.

"Yeah. I just tripped." She told them, wiping the dirt off her clothes and hands.

"Let's take this back to the Motel." Dean said when Sam was helping her up.

This box was there only thing they were able to find in the explosion. Sam was making Lexi sit up front with them. She was very quiet. When they got back to the room, Dean told Garth to join them.


	5. Chapter 5

When they gathered in the room, Dean was opening up the box slowly. Lexi was sitting on the bed while Dean was opening the box and in there was a letter.

"Well?" Asked Garth as he was anxious to know what was in it.

"There is a letter. You read it." Dean said when he was given it to Lexi to read.

"Me?" She asked her brother shockingly.

"Yeah you." He said to her when she was then taking the letter, while still sitting there.

"Ok. Since you are reading this I guess I must be dead. I wont be getting all sappy on ya's cause that just aint me.(Lexi chuckled) But my dearest Alexandrea, just so you know you have been the closets person I had to a daughter . I have watched you grow- up to be a great hunter. Also into a very pretty young lady. Just make sure those idjits take- great-." She was reading when she was getting all emotional while reading the letter. She couldn't finish reading the letter.

Sam was then coming by her. He placed his arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder. Sam then took the letter from her to finish reading it.

"Take great care of ya, cause if not I will haunt there butt's. You know those two brothers of yours really love you a lot. I know they might not tell ya but they do. (Sam looks up at Dean and gives his brother a sad look) I can see how much they both love ya. Well please take care and don't be crying I hate when you cry. Love you all Bobby Singer." Sam read as tears were really coming down Lexi's face. Sam too had a tears in his eyes.

"He sure loved us, uh?" Lexi asked her brothers softly.

"Yeah he did." Sam told her when he kissed her on her head.

"Bobby was right." Dean said when Lexi was then looking up at her brother. "We do love you a lot."

She sat there smiling at her brother. Garth stood there with a tear in his eye as well.

"Well fellows I think I am going to head over to my room and head out in the morning." Garth was telling them.

"Sure?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah I have a case I need to take care." He said to them .

He gave Dean and Sam a hug good-bye. He was then going over to Lexi.

"Well Lexi, it is ok to call you that right?" Garth was asking her.

"Yeah." She told him when she chuckled.

"You take care of yourself and these two as well." Garth said to her pointing to her brothers.

"Thanks. I will." She told him when he was leaving the room.

Lexi was sitting on the bed in a thought.

"I guess he really loved us." She said to her brothers when she was wiping her tears away.

"Yeah he did." Sam told her as she was now in his arms again.

While in his arms you could hear her sobbing. Dean felt so bad for her.

"Lex, come on lets get you into bed." He told her when he was moving her to get under the covers.

"Thanks." She said to her brothers.

"I will be there in a minute. I need to talk to Sammy bout sumthin." Dean told her when he was moving Sam out of the way.

"What's wrong?" Sam was asking him.

"With tomorrow being her birthday I am gonna get up and bring her breakfast in bed and pick her some gifts." Dean said when he was filling Sam in on his idea. Sam agreed on Dean's plan.

Dean was then getting into bed. He could still hear his sister crying. When she rolled over she was then crying in his arms. He was holding her close to him.

"Shhhhh. Its gonna be ok." He kept telling her.

He held her until she cried herself to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Sam was asking Dean.

"Yeah she fought but she is so tired." Dean whispered to his brother as they were then both getting some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dean was coming back with some breakfast for Lexi and some birthday gifts.

"Wake up Princess. Its 8am." He said when he was then walking into the Motel room.

"8am. Why so late?" She asked her brothers as she was wondering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Dean shouted to her as he was bringing her breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked when she was shocked.

"Yes little sister breakfast in bed. Not all the time is someone turning seventeen." Dean said to her.

"So we thought we would bring you breakfast instead of." Sam said to her.

She sat there and smiled. Dean had gotten her a bagel and some orange juice while they were having eggs on a biscuit and coffee.

"Thanks guys." She said to her brothers with a great big smile.

Dean was then giving her a brown paper bag. She was curious of what was in it. When she looked it was a pink teddy bear that said Happy Birthday.

"Awww. Dean you sappy shit." She said to her brother as she laughed, when a tear fell down her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asked her since he was wondering.

"Nothing's wrong. Its just-I thought you both might have forgotten." She said to them when Dean and Sam gave each other a look.

"Hey you're our favorite sister." Dean said to her when she smiled at him.

"And your only one too." She told him with a smile.

She was then getting out of bed to give her brothers a kiss for Thank you.

"Thank you really. Means a lot." She said to them.

She sat there on the bed giving her brothers a look, trying to figure them out.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked her seeing her staring at them.

"Are you both really ok about what happened to—Bobby?" She sat there asking her brothers.

Sam looked over to Dean. Dean was never the one to show his feelings.

"I'm fine." Dean said to her when she could obviously saw he was lying.

"Sam." She said waiting to hear what he was thinking.

"Lexi- Bobby was a very big part of our lives. Yeah I will miss him big time. But I don't want you to worry." He said to her as he was coming by her. He was sitting down next to her on the bed. He placed his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sammy." She whispered to her brother when she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She was then getting up to get her clothes. She was heading for a shower. While she was getting ready, Sam was looking for a case for them.

"Find anything?" Asked Dean when he was drinking his coffee.

"Yeah it says locals are saying that every day for the past week has been like a bad luck week." Sam said as he was telling Dean.

"How so?" Dean asked him when he was wondering.

"They are saying just about every day bad things have happened." Sam was telling him.

When Lexi was coming out she was ready to start the day.

"So what did you guys find?" She asked her brothers while she was putting her hair up.

"Well a few towns from here people are saying there is a curse and everyone is having bad luck." Sam was saying when he was reading the information from his laptop.

"Ok so we need to find out what is making everyone have bad luck." Lexi said to her brothers.

They were then packing up. Before they were leaving Lexi stopped her brothers.

"Hey guys. I –um just wanna say Thank you. You two are the best. For everything you have done for me since Dad brought me to you both. " She stood there telling them, with a big smile.

"You're welcome." They both told her as she was hugging them both.

"Ok enough with this chick-flick moments." Dean said to her while joking with her.

"Nothing to Thank. " Sam told her.

"But really this has been a great Birthday." She said to them with a smile and a tear in her eye.

They were then heading into the car. She was getting into the back seat.


	7. Chapter 7

They then arrived to Wilcox Indiana. It was nice mid-afternoon. They were going to have a look around town. Dean saw a Diner and had to stop.

"Food time." He said with a smile.

"When are you not hungry?" His sister asked him jokingly.

"Look little sister I need my all my energy and strength I can get." Dean said to her.

"And eating a greasy unhealthy burger will do the trick, right?" Sam asked him as he too joked with him while they were taking the booth by the window.

"That's right." Dean told Sam.

Lexi was sitting next to Sam. A male waiter was coming by them for their order.

"What can I get you folks?" He stood there asking them.

"A bacon cheddar burger, fries and a coke." Dean told him when he was giving him his order.

"I'll have the chicken salad and water please." Sam ordered next.

"You know what I too will have a salad but hold the chicken and no onions please." Lexi was telling the waiter.

"Ok I will be back with your drinks." He said when he was walking away.

"Ok so where should we start?" Lexi was asking her brothers.

"I guess we could see how things go here and then just walk around town." Sam was telling her.

"Parks for one." Dean said to her when the waiter was coming back.

When he was bringing their drinks when he went to place Lexi's water down, he spilled it all over pants. When that happened she had jumped up since it was ice-cold water.

"Miss I am so sorry." He said to her when he was trying to help her soak up the water.

"Look I can do this." She told him when Dean slid out from the booth.

"Hey keep your hands away from her." Dean said to him in an over protected brotherly tone.

Just then the manager came over. She was seeing what all the commotion was.

"What happened here?" She was asking them.

"I spilled water on her." The waiter was telling his Manager.

"I am so sorry Miss. " She told Lexi when she felt bad for her.

"I guess this is the start of bad luck for the day?" Lexi asked her brother, given them a sad look.

"Lord knows you're not the only one." She was telling Lexi.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam was then asking the Manager.

"The past few weeks something bad always happens to someone." She said when she shook her head.

"Like what?" Dean was now asking her about the curse.

"Well its weird. It's like for the past week I have broken 3 pairs of shoes. One of our waiters broke 4 sets of glasses another one broke dishes. It's like there's a curse on us." She said to them when she sounded a little bit upset.

"Do you know what started all this?" Sam was asking her when he was trying to get some answers.

"No. Its just like out of the blue this town was hit with a curse just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"Sorry to hear that." Dean said to her.

"Well let me see where your order is. Again Miss I am sorry." She told Lexi as she was walking away.

"I'm running to the lady's room to see if I can dry my pants." She told her brothers.

Sam was looking around the diner and noticed something odd. Dean could tell by the look on Sam's face he was thinking.

"Sammy what is it?" Dean was then asking his brother.

"Dean, do you find it odd that at this time of the day were the only ones here and our food is taken long?" Sam was asking Dean when that took him by surprise.

"Now that you mentioned that, yeah." Dean said as he too was looking around to see no one else was in the diner.

After while they noticed Lexi was still in the lady's room, Sam kept look at his watch.

"She's been in there a really long time." Sam was telling his brother.

Sam was then getting up when he finally saw Lexi coming out.

"Hey you ok?" He asked her when she was walking by him.

"Funny thing I couldn't get the door open. It's like of it was locked from the outside." She told her brother when she was walking back to the table with him.

"Hey took you long enough." Dean said to her when he too finally coming out of the lady's room.

"I told Sam, it was like if the door was locked from the outside." She said when she was whispering.

They were then eating their lunch. When they were done, they were getting ready to leave.

"This is really creepy." Lexi told her brothers when they were walking away.

"It is kind of creepy." Sam was telling her when he was walking next to her.

As they walking back to the car, Sam had then tripped.

"SAM!" Lexi yelled out to her brother.

Sam was getting up a little shocked.

"Sam- what happened?" Dean was then asking him.

"I don't know. I stepped down and boom I'm on the floor." Sam was telling them.

"See he is now cursed." Lexi said as she was sounding a bit excited.

"Oh come on you two." Dean told his siblings.

When they back to the car, Lexi was sitting up front next to her brothers. They were then heading into town. While driving, the Impala was making a noise.

"Oh no. No one messes with baby." Dean said when he slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

Lexi gave her brother a look as I told you so.

"Don't even say it." Dean told her when he pointed his finger to her. She sat there and shrugged her shoulders to him.

"They cant mess with baby. They just cant." Dean was saying when he was mad now.

"You know if you two need to get a room, Sam and I can just leave." Lexi said to her brother when she started to laugh.

Dean had then pulled over to the side of the road. He was checking over the engine. He was walking all around the car to have it checked. It was getting late and dark. Sam saw Lexi was reacting.

"Hey its ok." Sam said to his sister when he put his arm around her.

Dean then got back into the car and was seeing if it would start, it did. He gave Sam a confused look.

"Lets find a Motel." Dean was saying when he then took off.

While driving they found a Motel to stay at. Dean was checking them in. He was getting a single room with two beds. Lexi was leaning against the car with Sam.

"Sammy sumthin is not right here." She said to her brother while standing there with her hands in her pocket to her sweater.

"Like what type of feeling?" Sam was then asking her when he was trying to understand her.

"I don't know it just doesn't feel safe like." She told him when she wrapped her hands around her arms.

Dean was then walking by them with the Motel key. They were in room 246. When they walked into the room, Lexi was putting her stuff on the bed.

"I think I'm gonna go and take a long bath." She told her brothers.

"Sammy and I are going to the bar up the road for a beer or two. You be ok here?" He asked his sister when he was wondering.

"Yeah, like I said, gonna take a nice bath." She told her brothers.

"We wont be long. I promise." Sam said to her when he kissed her on her head before leaving.

"Yeah sure." She was telling her brothers when Dean was also kissing her on her head.

She smiled at both of her brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all those who are following along. A BIG Thanks to Jenmm31 for all her help that she gave me with this story and my others. Also Lexi's character is Charlie from Blood-Mary Episode. I do not own Supernatural, just Lexi. **

While Dean and Sam were at a local bar, Lexi was taking a bubble bath. When she was ready to get into the tub, she heard a noise.

"Dean is that you?" She called out but no one answered.

Again when she attempted to get into the tub, again she heard a noise.

"If you guys are trying to scare me, pay backs will not be very pretty." She said when she was wondering who was there. There was no there.

She then slipped slowly into the tub and was sitting down. The water was feeling just right to Lexi. She was feeling very relaxing. Again she heard a noise. She wondered who goes there but it was no one.

Meantime at the bar Dean and Sam were having a beer.

"You know Lexi was having one of her feelings again." Sam was telling his brother.

"Feeling? Like what?" Dean asked Sam before taking a sip of his beer. He was concerned.

"She felt something was wrong here." Sam said to him.

"Yeah, the town is cursed." Dean told Sam when he shook his head.

"I guess to her she felt it was more than a curse." Sam was telling Dean when Dean had this worried look in his eye.

Dean was looking around to see how people were.

"I don't know about you but I sure don't wanna leave her too long." Sam suggested to his brother when Dean knew Sam was right.

Dean had then flipped a twenty dollar bill on the table as he and Sam were heading out.

Meantime back at the Motel:  
Lexi was getting a feeling that something was wrong. She was trying to get out of the tub, but whatever it was it was holding her down.

"ARGH!" She was screaming, as a few times she was going under the water.

She was managed to get her head out of the tub. She was trying not to panic but she was alone. She was trying to fight it. It kept bringing her under. Dean and Sam had then pulled up. Sam felt something was wrong. As soon as Dean stopped the car he ran inside the room. They looked around and did not see Lexi but Dean could hear a commotion going on in the bathroom.

"Lexi! Lexi open up." Dean said when he was pounding on the door.

Dean threw Sam a worried look.

"Lexi its us. Lexi." Sam said when they were pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hey stay back." Dean said when he grabbed Sam's arm to move him.

Sam was going to kick the door down while Dean had his gun ready. All they could hear was Lexi screaming.

"Dd-ean! He-lp! " Was all Lexi was able to stay. It was trying to keep her underwater.

She was slowly going under. Just then her brothers busted the door down. Dean had his gun aimed but found no one. Sam ran over to his sister. He was trying to pull her out of the water.

"Dean help me!" Sam yelled out for his brother.

Sam had his hands under her arm pits while Dean was trying to let the water down to see if that would help. Whatever was in the water was very strong.

"Sam please save me." She begged her brother as she was crying and screaming. Her arms were folded crossed her chest.

Sam had then grabbed tighter onto his sister and gave a tight pull and he was then able to pull her out of the tub. When he pulled her they landed on the floor. Dean grabbed a towel and was covering Lexi up.

"Its ok. Your safe now." Sam told his sister while she was still in his arms.

Lexi was trying to catch her breath. She was coughing. Sam was sitting her up. Dean covered her body up. She took the towel and held around it her body tightly. Sam had then picked her up in a bridal style and carried her into the bed. He placed her gently.

"You ok?" He asked her when he was worried about her.

"Yeah fine now. Thank you." She told her brothers shaking her head.

"Sure you're ok?" Dean asked her as well.

"What happened in there?" She asked her brother as tears were falling from her eyes.

"I don't know. What can you tell us?" Asked Dean when he was seeing what happened.

"I was bout to take a bath and I kept hearing a noise, but it was nothing." She told them.

"Hey why don't you get dress so you don't get sick." Suggested Sam.

"I have to go back in there?" She asked her brothers when she got excited.

"Ok fine. We will turn our backs." Sam said to her when he and Dean had then turned around.

She was trying to get dress quickly. She was feeling uncomfortable but she was too afraid to head into the bathroom.

"Lex. I am going into the bathroom to see what I can find out." Dean told his sister, when he was walking into the bathroom.

Sam was still standing there, while she changed.

"Ok." She told her brother when he turned to face her.

She then ran into his arms. He was holding her close.

"Its ok. Dean and I are right here." Sam was telling his sister softly.

"Sam I was so scared." She said while still in his arms.

Dean was then coming out and was going over to his sister.

"Lexi." He said to her when she looked up at him.

"Let me guess I'm crazy? There's nothing." She said to her brother not happily.

"No, I know sumthin had a hold on you." Dean told her.

"Ok you know if you both are trying to scare me its official, I am terrified." She told her brothers when she rested her head onto Sam's chest.

"Were not Lexi. Its gonna be ok." Sam said to her and he moved her to face her.

"So what do you think it could be?" She was asking her brothers.

"Well whatever it was it came from the water. So maybe its leaves a curse through water." Dean was saying when they were trying to understand it better.

"Ok so how do we get rid of it?" She was then asking her brothers.

"Well that's the hard part. You know its going strike again." Sam told her.

"Wonderful." She said when she was sitting down on the bed.

"Lexi look we will not let you be alone anymore." Dean told his sister which she gave him a smile.

"Thanks." She told them. "So now what?"

"Well its late. Tomorrow we will have a look around town." Sam told her when he saw how late it was.

"Look I don't wanna be alone tonight. Do one- one of- you mind, if I slept with you?" She asked her brothers shyly.

"Yeah sure. You can stay with me." Sam said to her when she was getting under the covers.

Sam was checking something on his laptop. Lexi gave Dean a confused look.

"You know Geek boy he can't go to sleep without looking at his laptop. It's a like a guy with a girl. Your brother is in love with his laptop." Dean told her when he was laughing.

"Funny." Sam told Dean giving him a nasty look but in a joking way.

Lexi had then fallen asleep. They could tell how tired she was.

"I guess she was tired." Dean said to Sam when they both looked over to her and saw her asleep.

**Please leave a review ... Thank You...**


	9. Chapter 9

During the night, Lexi kept stirring. Sam could feel her moving all around. He was trying to calm her down. He would rub her arm. He then moved her closer to him and held her tightly. She then fell asleep again. The next morning they were heading into town to see what they can find out.

"I'll check out the library." She told her brothers.

"Alone? No." Dean asked his sister.

"Dean, its day light. I'll be fine." She told her brother with a smile.

"Anything you call." Dean told Lexi, when she was walking away. "Still don't like it." Dean turned to Sam when he was agreeing.

"Let me catch up to her." Sam said to Dean which that made Dean feel better.

"Lex!" Sam called out to his sister as he was running to catch up to her.

"Sam. What's wrong?" She was asking her brother, when she saw him running over to her.

"Nothing. We just thought one of us really should be with you." Sam said to her when she really didn't argue about it.

"Hey listen I wanna thank you for yesterday." She was telling her brother.

"For what?" Sam asked her when they reached the Library.

"Saving me again. Letting me sleep next to you." She told her brother when she looked away before looking back at him.

"You know I will do it again for ya." He said to her when he held the door opened for her.

"Ok so what are we looking for?" She was asking Sam, while changing the subject.

"Anything in their files of water monsters." Sam was telling her when he was giving her some information to look up.

After they were there for a few hours, Dean was then coming by them. He saw them doing some research.

"Hey how's it going?" Dean was then asking them.

"Well we have looked up water monster and nothing." Sam was telling his brother.

"Don't say nothing brother dear." Lexi said when she thought she found something.

"Great another geek who gets into research." Dean said to Lexi when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very funny." She told her brother.

"But really does it say anything?" Dean was now seriously asking her.

"Well it says it happened back 2008,2005 and 2002. It states that all these girls were taking baths and they drowned." Lexi read to her brothers.

She sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"Ok so every 5 years a drowning happens." Dean said when he was trying to figure the puzzle to of why these were happening.

"Lex- what is it?" Sam was asking her when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Guys I was in the bathtub, is it coming after me?" She asked her brothers when she looked scared.

Her brothers stood there giving a worried look to each other.

"No, you will be fine. But we do need to stop this somehow before it strikes again." Dean was telling Sam and Lexi.

When they were done, they were heading back to the Motel.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanna give a shout out to Alexis Harris 12, K, Jenmm31, for the kind review you all have left. It means a lot... I do not own Supernatural JUST Lexi. **

When they got back to the Motel, they were trying to figure all this out. Sam was back on his laptop. Dean was reading some books, while Lexi was going by Sam to sit with him.

"Hey you will be fine." Sam whispered to her.

"Thanks." She told her brother giving him a fake smile.

"Ok so lets go over what we have. 3 drowning's from 2002 , 2005 and 2008. " Dean was saying when he was going over the facts.

"Don't forget Lexi." Sam mentioned to Dean as he nodded his head.

"I like to forget , thank you." She said when she mumbled to herself.

"So if it has to do with water then something has to be in the water." Sam was saying.

"Right so maybe it goes back to the first person who drowned." Lexi told her brother when she was getting excited since she thought she solved the mystery.

"Ok so lets look up the first victim." Sam suggested.

He was then searching on his lap top.

"Ok here. Mary Toppers drowned in 2002 in her bathtub." Sam read when he shook his head.

"Ok so if it is her WHY is she going after these other girls?" Dean was asking them looking confused.

"Wait. Is there any connections to all three victims?" Lexi sat there asking her brothers when she thought of something.

Sam started to search he thought his sister had a great point. She was then starting to sit on the bed. She was in a thought. Her brothers saw the look on her face.

"Lexi. Lexi what is it?" Dean kept asking her when he was coming by her.

She then stood up and was walking towards the door.

"Lex talk to us. What are you thinking?" He asked her when he touched her by her shoulders.

"We need to find out what my connection is to these victims." Lexi said slowly when she had a tear in her eye.

"Lexi it might be nothing." Sam said to her when he was coming by her.

"Nothing! Oh its something I am going to find out just what." Lexi said when she was walking out of the Motel room.

Dean was then going after her.

"Hey hey come on back. Lets think this out first." He told her bringing her back to the room.

"Dean, there IS nothing to think. I'm gonna die." She told her brothers when they really saw her scared.

"Your like a drama queen." Dean said to her while he was trying to joke with her.

"Lets us go with you and we can find out." Sam told her as he was closing his laptop.

"Thank you." She told them softly.

"Listen you need to relax. If we are going to go over there, you need to stay calm." Dean told her when he placed his hands on her arms.

"Sorry. Its just-that I'm scared." She told them.

"I know and we understand." Sam said to her when they were getting ready to leave.

"We're gonna be right there with ya." Dean told her when he was holding her by shoulders.

"I know you both will." She told her brother softly giving them a half a smile.

Dean gave his brother a worried look as he was held Lexi up against his chest.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at victim number one's home. Mary Topper. When Dean rang the doorbell, an older lady answered the door.

"Yes?" She stood there asking them.

"Yes hi we are with the Tribune and we are doing some research on water and if its safe." Dean was telling her.

"And we know Mary had died and we would like to ask you some questions about how she died, if we may? Sam was then asking her when he was helping Dean out.

"Um—sure come in." She said when she was letting them into her house.

Lexi was just listening to her brothers do all the talking.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Lexi." Dean said as he was introducing them to Mrs. Toppers.

"Hello. So what did you want to know?" She asked while she wondered what they needed to know.

"Where was Mary when she drowned?" Sam was asking her.

"Mary was taking a bath." Mrs. Topper was saying giving an eye towards the ceiling.

"What can you tell us?" Dean asked her.

"Mary drowned in 2002 she was sweet-." Mrs. Topper was saying when Sam knew she was leaving something out.

"But what?" He asked her when he was wondering.

"Well sometimes Mary was very jealous of certain girls." Her Mom was telling them.

"Did she know the two other victims?" Dean was then asking her.

"Yes actually. They didn't get along much." Mrs. Topper was saying when that caused Dean to give Sam a look.

"Why is that?" Sam was asking her.

"Mary thought they were beautiful. The other 2 had boyfriends and Mary's broke up with her." Mrs. Toppers explained.

"What did these other girls look like?" Lexi piped up.

Dean and Sam gave her look of why she would ask that.

"Um. They were both –like your hair color." Mrs. Toppers said to Lexi.

"Where is Mary buried?" Sam was then asking her.

"Millers Cemetery." She told them.

When Lexi heard that it upset her and she was more scared now. Lexi stood up and Dean knew they had to leave.

"Thank you for your time." Dean said to her as they were then leaving.

While walking to the car, Lexi was really out of it.

"Lexi what are you thinking about?" Dean was asking now asking his sister.

"I'm gonna be next." She told her brothers when she really had this scared and worried look to her face.

"Look we will be with you every second." Dean said to her when he made her face him. Dean saw the look in her eyes and felt bad for her.

Dean took his sister and just held her. He knew he had to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"So now since we know more of why, we don't need to talk to the other victims family?" Sam was asking his brother.

"Yeah probably not. " Dean was saying when he agreed with Sam.

Sam kept an eye on Lexi. He was making sure she was ok.

"We need to find her body, salt it, burn it." Suggested Dean, when they were then getting into the car.

Sam had made her sit up front with them.

"Look she cant hurt you." Dean said to his sister while looking over at her.

"Cant or won't?" She asked her brothers.

"Both." Sam told her when she was looking down at her hands.

"I know you're scared but you have nothin to worry little sista, big brothers are here." Dean said trying to make her smile.

"Thanks Dean. You too Sammy." She told her brother with a scared tone in her voice.

"Its gonna be over soon." Sam was telling his sister.

"I can't help it. No one was trying to kill ya while you showered." She told them when Sam understood where she was coming from.

"Lets just get this evil sons of bitch." Dean said when he put his foot down on the pedal and the Impala raced to the cemetery.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late, when they arrived at the Cemetery. Sam was helping Lexi out. Dean was getting what they needed out of the trunk. They were looking for her tombstone. When they found it, Dean and Sam were going to dig her body up.

"Hold this for us." Dean was telling Lexi while he was giving her the flashlight to hold.

While standing there, she heard a noise. She was looking all around.

"Guys." Lexi told her brothers.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"I hear sumthin." She told her brothers while she was looking around.

With that Mary then appeared.

"ARGH!" Screamed Lexi when she saw Mary in front of her. Mary had then thrown Lexi across the ground.

"Lexi!" Shouted Dean when he saw his sister being thrown across the ground.

Sam was trying to dig faster so get to her bones to burn.

"Hurry Sammy." Dean told his brother when they were trying to hurry.

Dean was going by Lexi to make sure she was ok. "You ok?" He asked her while he was helping up.

"Yeah, i'll just have a headache later." She told her brother, as she was rubbing her head.

Dean was then helping her up off the ground. While Sam was then pouring Salt over Mary's body.

"Dean behind you!" Shouted Lexi when Dean was knocked to the ground.

Sam had thrown a match onto the bones for it to burn. Lexi was by Dean helping him up. Mary was standing in front of them, when all of sudden her body went up in flames. Dean covered Lexi's eyes into his shoulder.

"You guys ok?" Sam asked when he was coming by them.

"Yeah, peachy." Dean was telling Sam, when he was then helping him up off the ground.

"So is she like gone for good?" Lexi asked her brother when she was getting all excited.

"She should." Sam said to his sister when they heard a sigh for a relief.

"We told you would be safe." Dean was telling his sister.

"Yeah well." She was telling her brothers.

"Come on let's get out of here." Dean suggested when Lexi chuckled.

"You don't have to ask me twice." She told them when they were heading back to the car.

They were headed back to the Motel to get their belongings.

"I just wanna leave and never come back here." She said when she was telling them.

"I hear ya." Dean was telling her when Sam was getting her bag to carry out.

"Come on." Sam said to her when he was making her go out first.

She was then sliding into the back seat while her brothers were up front.

**please leave a review... Thank you... I hope u enjoyed this... I do NOT own Supernatural ONLY Lexi...**


	13. Chapter 13

When they arrived in Ohio they stopped for lunch. While eating Sam noticed the local paper stating that a construction worker was killed. He was then showing Dean the newspaper.

"Something to check out." Sam was telling his brother and sister.

"Did it say how he died?" Dean was asking Sam when he took a bite of his burger.

"From bugs." Sam said which caught the others in a shock.

"Did you say bugs?" Lexi asked her brother when she was making sure she heard her brother right.

"Yeah and there's more." Sam said to her when Dean rolled his eyes.

"Can't wait to hear what?" Dean said when he shook his head.

"He had bug bites on his arms but get this; there were no bugs when they found him." Sam was explaining to them.

"Ok well lets go and find out about these bugs." Dean said when they were getting up and heading out.

They were heading to a Motel to get all their information on these deaths.

"I'll go and check us in." Lexi was telling her brothers when she was heading to the Office.

When she walked in there was a young guy at the counter.

"Hey sweetness." The young guy said to her.

"Yeah hi. I need a room with 2 or three beds." She was telling him when he was looking it up.

"I only have 2 beds." He said to her when he gave her a smile.

"That's fine." She said to him while she was trying not to look at him.

"So are you available?" He asked her again.

"So tell me this, do I need to be on the lookout for any kind of bugs?" She was asking him in a sweet way.

"Spiders." He said to her when she did not like the sound of it.

"Ewww gross." She said to him when she was backing away.

"Sweet heart I will protect ya." He was telling her when he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Get your hands off of her and he and I will do the protecting." Dean said when he was making Sam coming into the Office as well.

When the guy saw Sam he backed away.

"You with these two guys?" He asked her when Lexi turned to face her brothers.

She turned back to the guy and smiled "Yes I am." She said to him with a big smile.

He then handed her the keys to the room at which she gladly took them from him and was leaving. Dean was making her leave first.

"Thanks." She was then telling her brothers.

"I thought something was up since you took too long." Dean said to her when she was handing him the key to the room.

When they were heading into the room, Lexi was telling her brothers what she found out.

"The creepy guy said these bugs, they are spiders." Lexi said when Sam was taking his lap top out.

"Did he say any more about the bugs?" Sam was then asking her.

"No and don't think for one minute I will go out with him to get more information." She told her brothers when she was pointing at them.

"No. I didn't like the look on his face." Dean told his sister when she then felt better.

"Well I say for one, we go to the site where this construction worker died. You know where it all began." Sam was saying when they were headed out.

They were driving to the site of where the 1st death happened. They were walking to where the hole of where he fell down was.

"Ok so who's going down?" Dean wondered when he stood there asking his siblings.

"Since you're the oldest, you should." Lexi told her brother.

"You're the youngest." Dean bickered back to her.

"Dean. We have no clue what is down there, you can't just send her down there." Sam argued with his brother over his sister.

"Thanks Sam." She told him when she stepped next to him.

"Oh come on. It's just dirt." Dean was telling them both.

"I'll go." Sam said when he was getting the rope to tie around him.

While he was going down the hole he found a bunch of dead bugs. He then brought up one of the dead bugs.

"Whatcha ya find?" Dean was asking Sam.

"Just a bunch of dead bugs." Sam was saying when he was showing them the bug he brought up.

"I say we find the person who is starting all these diggings." Suggested Lexi when her brothers agreed.

They then drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

**A special Thank you to K, Jenmm31 for ur kind reviews. They sure do mean a lot. But thank you to those who have been following along.  
I do not own Supernatural just Lexi...**

When they found out who was responsible for the digging they were stopping by his open house. Dean was then knocking on the door.

"Yes?" An older man asked when he answered the door.

"I see you are having an open house?" Asked Dean when he only saw Dean and Sam.

"You know we accept all kinds of race,ethic." The man was saying when Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Were brother and sisters." Sam said when the boys stepped to the side to let Lexi in.

"Oh, how sorry I am." He told them when he was making them come in.

They then followed him into the back yard.

"We can show you what the homes will look like." The man said to them.

"We heard there was a recent death." Dean said when he was trying to get some information.

"Well Carl suffered a heart attack." The man was explaining.

"Any like bug bites on him?" Sam was then asking when the man gave Sam a strange look.

"No. Not that I know of." The man was telling them.

"Jim. " A woman was saying when she was coming by him.

"This is my wife Kathy Miller. Gosh I am sorry. I'm Jim Miller." He said as they exchanged hellos.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam and our sister Lexi." Dean told the Millers.

"They are thinking on moving into the neighborhood." Jim was telling his wife.

"Oh that's great. " Kathy said when she was waving to an older woman.

"Hi." The woman said when she came over to them.

"This Mary she is our Senior Rep. She can answer all of your questions." Jim said when he and his wife were walking away.

"What can I help you all with?" Mary was asking.

"What can you tell us about these bugs?" Sam was asking her when Dean walked away for a second.

Lexi had seen a young boy about her age. She was going over to him.

"Hey." Lexi said to him when she gave him a smile.

"Hi. Those your dad's?" He asked her when they both laughed.

"No. Older brothers." Lexi was telling him.

"I'm Jeffery." He told her.

"Lexi. " She said to him when they both gave each other a smile.

They were both standing there when Lexi saw a spider crawling over to where Sam and the Rep Mary was. Jeffery saw that Lexi looked scared.

"Hey its ok. He wont bite." Jeffery was telling her.

"Yeah well still. Are these the same bugs that killed Carl?" Lexi was asking him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He told her.

Just then Mr Miller was coming by his son.

"Excuse us Lexi." Mr. Miller said to her.

He then grabbed his son by his elbow. Lexi was then walking by her brother.

"Hey you find anything?" Dean was then asking her.

"I don't know. Maybe." She told her brother.

When Sam was done he was going over by his siblings. They were then then leaving. They were then heading to a Diner.


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrived at the Diner they took a table in the corner. Lexi sat in the middle of her brothers.

"Hey did you find out anything with the Miller's son?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah he said he knows nothing about the bugs that killed Carl, BUT right when he said that, his dad came and left with him in a hurry." She told her brothers.

"Ok try to stay on him with eventually he will crack." Sam told her.

"What did you find out from Mary?" Dean asked Sam.

"She is showing me around tomorrow morning." He was telling Dean and Lexi.

"Better you then me, brother dear." Lexi was telling Sam, when she gently slapped him on his back.

Sam tilted his head to sister and gave her a fake smile.

"So what are you and I gonna do?" Lexi was then asking Dean.

"We can look around." Dean said to her.

While they were eating they saw cops, ambulances flying down the road. The three of them gave each other a look. They were wondering what it could be. So they then got up and went out to follow the cops and ambulances.

"Wonder where they are going?" Lexi was asking as she was wondering.

"Dunno but I say we find out." Sam said to his sister when they were heading to the Impala.

Dean had then taken off to see where they went. They arrived at Mary's house. The three siblings stood there giving each other a shocking look. They were then sneaking into the house. They were checking the house out. Lexi stumbled onto some fake spiders.

"Hey guys." She said when she called out to her brothers.

They were then coming to see what she had found. They saw the fake bugs on the floor.

"How?" Was all Sam said when they couldn't understand how she could have died.

"I bet it has something to do with the son." Lexi said to her brothers.

"Then we need to know how to kill these bugs." Dean was saying when they were heading to the car and Sam was getting computer out.

He was then looking up these spiders. It showed to use hairspray. They had then ran to the store and bought a can. While they were heading to the Millers, they were going to talk to their son Jeffery. Jeffery was in the back yard when he saw a flying bug. His father was coming out when he saw the bugs flying. The Winchesters had then arrived. They saw Mr Miller and Jeffery in the yard trying to get away from the bugs.

"Jim we need to get you and your family to safety, like NOW." Sam was telling him when he couldn't understand why.

"Look these bugs are killing people." Dean stepped in to tell Jim. Jim looked at them crazy.

They had then ran into the house, while Kathy was in the kitchen. She then saw them all running into the house.

"Something wrong?" She turned to her husband and asked him.

"We need to get to safety." Jim told her when the bugs were now flying inside the house.

"Ok we need to get to a higher spot." Sam was suggesting.

"The attic." Jim said when Dean turned around and was spraying so everyone can get to the attic.

"LEXI!" Dean was calling out to make sure his sister was with him.

"Yeah." She said to him.

When he saw her he felt better seeing her. They were all huddling in the corner to be protected by these flying bugs. Just then the roof had caved in. Lexi let a scream out as Sam grabbed a hold of her and moved her in more.

"Why won't they die?" Lexi was asking her brothers .

"Don't know." Sam said to her when he moved her in more .

Just then the roof collapsed which made the bugs disappear. Everything was back to normal.

"Is it over?" Kathy was asking when Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah I think so." Dean said to her when he was having a look.

"Thank God." She said when her husband gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Jim was telling Dean, Sam and Lexi.

"You're welcome." Dean said when they were leaving.

They were then heading to the car. Lexi was then up front with her brothers.

"Were too?" She sat back and asked Dean.

"Crow's Nest. To go and see Ellen and Joe." Dean told his sister as she gave him a smile. They were then driving off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank You to those who are still following. Means a lot... To remind you all that Lexi is being played by Charlie. She was the girl who Dean and Sam helped  
in Bloody-Mary. But you also can make lexi whoever you like to play her.**

They then arrived at the Crow's Nest. It was crowded with other hunters, for some reason with other hunters. Dean was walking in looking for Ellen. Lexi didn't like the crowd. She was walking very close to her brothers.

"Hey its ok. They are all Hunters." Dean was telling his sister.

"Still." She said to him softly.

"Well well look who showed up." A female voice said when Dean turned around it was Ellen.

"Ellen." Dean said when she slapped his face.

He stood there rubbing his face and wondering why she slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked her, rubbing his face.

"You don't call. You don't write. I had to hear bout your Daddy through Bobby. Hey where is the looser?" She was asking them when Dean gave Sam a look.

Lexi had a tear in her eye that Ellen saw.

"Boys what are you not telling me?" She asked them.

"Hey Mom-. Well look who came." Jo said when she ran over to Dean and Sam and gave them each a hug hello.

"Hey Jo why don't you take Lexi here in the back and show her-." Sam said as he was trying to think of something.

"Guys I am not 10, I'm seventeen." She told her brothers when they knew she was right.

"Bobby was killed." Dean said when he was telling Ellen and Jo.

"What? How?" Ellen was asking them when she was shocked to have heard about Bobby.

"We don't know. We pulled up at his house and it was gone." As Sam was telling Ellen and Jo.

"Are you sure he is just not missing?" Ellen was then asking them.

"No. We-well Lexi found his body." Dean said sadly to them.

"Wow." Ellen said when she had to sit after hearing the bad news.

"Bobby's dead." Jo said in a shocking way.

"Yeah." Sam said to her softly.

Lexi sat there next to Jo. Jo looked up at her and exchanged hugs.

"Guys I am so sorry." Ellen told them when she felt bad for them, knowing how close they were with him.

"Yeah, I still cant believe it." Dean was saying when Ellen was handing Dean and Sam a beer.

"You young lady are too young, so soda will do." Ellen was telling Lexi.

"That's ok. I'm fine." She said when she refused a drink.

"Let me make you guys a sandwich." Suggested Jo.

"Thanks." Dean and Sam said to her.

"I'm good." Lexi said when that caught Ellen's attention.

"Young lady don't you dare go starving yourself." Ellen was telling Lexi.

"No I wont. Just not hungry right now." She told her.

"Well make sure you eat. Boys make sure she does." Ellen was saying.

Dean and Sam nodded as they agreed with her.

"Do you guys need to bunk here?" Ellen was asking them.

Dean gave Sam a look and thought it might be a good idea.


	17. Chapter 17

When Lexi was going to spend the night at Jo's they knew they would be having a slumber party. She was taking her to her room. The girls were hanging out in Jo's room.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jo was asking Lexi.

"Not really." Lexi said to her when they were just sitting there.

Jo was then making the bed for Lexi to sleep in. Just then there was a knock.

"Come in." Jo said to whoever it was.

"Hey, night." Sam said coming into the room, as he was saying good-nite to his sister.

"Night Sam." She told her brother softly.

Dean and Sam were then bunking with Ash.

"Dudes. Summtin wrong?" Ash was asking the brothers.

"Its nothing." Dean was saying, trying not too sound worried.

"Oh it is, with that look on your face." Ash told him.

"What look?" Dean asked when he quickly looked over to Sam.

"Like if summtin wasn't right." He told Dean.

"Well we, Sammy and I have never been a part from Lex." Dean explained to him.

"She's with Jo. What could happen?" Ash asked them.

"We don't know wanna know what could." Sam was saying when he took looked worried and sad.

"She'll be fine." Ash said when Dean had this bad feeling.

"Since she's been back with us, we have never been a part." Sam was telling Ash.

"Summtin happen?" He was then asking when he was wondering.

When he saw the brothers didn't answer and gave each other a look, he knew he had his answer.

"Dudes sorry man." Ash said when he had his hands up in the air.

They were all going to bed, since it was late. While sleeping, Lexi was looking her brothers. She then found them with Ash. She was quietly going over to Dean.

"Dean. Dean." She said shaking her brother ever so gently.

Dean woke up quickly when he heard Lexi's voice.

"Lex what's wrong?" He quickly asked her when he was looking around.

"Can I um-." She was starting to say when she then looked down to the floor.

"Yeah come on in." He told her when he made her come under his blanket.

"Night." She told her brother.

"Nite Lex." Dean said to her when they both went off to sleep.

The next morning when they woke Ellen had eggs for everyone. They were all going into the bar part.

"Lexi- there you are." Jo said when she was happy to see her.

"Was something wrong?" Ellen was asking her daughter as she wondered.

"Lexi wasn't there when I woke up, I was worried." Jo was telling her Mom.

"Everything ok?" Ellen stood there asking the girls.

"Yes- I was- just-." Lexi was saying when she looked up to her brothers for some help.

"Its just that since she's been with us, we never have been a part." Sam was telling Ellen.

Ellen saw the looks on their faces that there was more than Sam was telling her.

"Ok. Come and sit. Eggs are gonna get cold." She told them, giving them all a plate to eat.

"Thank you." Softly Lexi told Ellen when she gave her a smile.

"Welcome, honey." Ellen told her. But she knew something was still not right with Lexi.

*****Please a review... I keep thinking HOW cool would it be if someone, anyone from Supernatural was reading these stories?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all who has been leaving me a review.. Means a lot. Also Lexi is being played by the girl who was Charlie on Blood-Mary. I thought she was great with the guys. I do NOT own Supernatural only Lexi. The Supernatural Soundtrack Season 1-5 is awesome. I am so glad i bought it. So enjoy this chapter. This story is almost done on my end.. I will be doing a story of the early years of the Winchesters. Its called The Winchester the Early Yrs,. Enjoy...**

Ellen wanted to ask Dean and Sam what was wrong but didn't feel right asking, so she dropped it.

"Ellen were gonna head out, thanks." Dean said to Ellen before leaving.

"You three take care of each other." Ellen said when she saw Dean given his sister a look.

"We will." Dean told her when he was saying good-bye to Jo as well.

"You take care of your sister. She seems scared." Jo whispered in Dean's ear.

He pulled away and gave her smile. When they were leaving, Sam was seeing if she wanted to sit up front with them.

"Nah its ok. Gonna do some reading. Thanks." She told her brother before getting into the back seat.

Dean then took off. Lexi was wondering where they were off too.

"So where too?" She asked her brothers when she was leaning forward.

"I wanna head back to Bobby's. I think we really need to know what happened." Dean suggested when he gave Sam a look. Sam nodded his head when he agreed.

After a few hours they arrived at what have been Bobby's house. Lexi was getting out slowly when Sam waited for her. They were both were walking up where would have been the front door.

"Just be careful." Sam was telling his sister when he was then walking away from her.

"Yeah." She said to him softly.

She was walking real slowly around his property. While walking she felt like someone was following her but there was no one. Dean was looking over in one spot while Sam was in another spot looking. Lexi was just all over.

"Find anything?" Dean was asking her when he saw her.

"Oh man. Don't do that." She told her brother when she placed her hand over her heart. She didn't see him coming towards her.

"Sorry. I thought you saw me." He said to her when he felt bad for her.

"Remember when we came here after Dad died." Lexi was telling her brothers.

"Yeah. He was happy to see you again." Sam said to her when they were reminiscing.

"Not a dam clue of what happened." Dean said when he was getting mad.

"Maybe we are not in the right spot." Lexi suggested to her brothers.

"Ok lets move to where what would have been either the study or lockdown room." Sam was saying when they were moving to the back of the house.

While standing there, Lexi was getting a chill. She wrapped her hands around her arms.

"Man its chilly out." She said when she was telling her brothers.

They both looked at her like if she was crazy. It wasn't that cold out.

"Chilly?" Sam asked as he was surprised when he heard his sister.

"Yeah, I mean I was." She told him giving him a strange look.

When Sam went back to looking for some clues, he felt someone touch him.

"Yeah." Sam said when he turned around he found no one.

"What's the matter?" Asked Dean, when he heard mumbling coming from his brother.

"Did one of you just touch my shoulder?" He was asking Dean and Lexi.

"First of all, you're too tall for me to reach." His sister said to him.

Sam was thinking ok, than Dean.

"Hey don't look at me." Dean said putting his hands up in defensive way.

"Ok then." Sam said when he went back to look for some clues.

Time and time again between Dean and Sam they were feeling touches when no one was there. Lexi kept feeling cold spots from time to time.

"Ok is it me or is it getting weird being here?" She stood there asking her brothers.

"Its like there's a Ghost here." Dean said when he shook his head.

"Exactly." Sam was saying when he was answering his brother.

"I know but there is no one here, but us." She was saying when she was looking around.

"Well someone has to be touching Sammy and me." Dean said when he was pointing to his brother.

"I don't know just yet." Lexi said when she was thinking.

"So maybe now I might be imagining it?" Sam asked as he looked confused.

"No maybe you did but it wasn't one of us." Dean said to him which didn't make Sam feel any better.

"Ok so now I am crazy then." Sam said rubbing his face with his hands.

"Maybe your just tired." She told her brother.

Sam stood there thinking about what his sister said. He was tired.

"Yeah maybe so." He told her.


	19. Chapter 19

After they were at Bobby's for a while they couldn't find out what caused the explosion.

"Look we have looked all-." Dean started to say when all of a sudden he was thrown.

"DEAN!" Lexi screamed out when, she as well was thrown a few feet.

Sam stood there when he came face to face with a Demon.

"You Winchester's are nothing but a pain. You are worse than Bobby." The Demon was telling Sam.

Dean and Lexi were coming to when they saw the Demon talking with Sam. Dean was slowly getting his gun out. He was aiming it towards the Demon. Dean was looking to see where Lexi was before shooting.  
He found her a few feet away from her. He was crawling over to her to check on her.

"You ok?" Dean was asking his sister quietly.

"Yeah." She told him, when she was finally coming too.

"Sammy duck!" Dean shouted. When Sam hit the ground, before Dean could take a shot at the Demon, the sound of gun fire was heard and the Demon was gone.

"Sammy?" Lexi called out to her brother to see if he was ok.

"Fine." He told her when they were all getting up.

"What the heck was that about?" Dean was asking when it took him by surprised.

"Have no clue." Sam was telling his brother.

" Who took that shot?" Dean stood there asking when he was having a look around.

"I think we need to just get out of here." Sam said when he was sounding scared.

"Sammy are you scared?" She was asking her brother.

"What? No. Of course not." He was telling her quickly.

They were then heading to a Motel to figure out all that has happened. When they did, Dean was checking them in. He was getting two beds. They were then heading to their room.

"Ok so let's go over all this." Dean suggested to Sam and Lexi.

"Ok well first I was cold. Sammy had someone touch him. Then a Demon came and someone shot at it." Lexi said when she was going over everything.

"Ok but who or what?" Asked Dean when he was trying to understand.

"How bout Cass." Suggested Lexi when Dean was going to try to call him.

"Yo Cass if you have your ears on we need ya." Dean was saying when they heard wings being flapped.

"You called?" Cass was asking Dean when he was standing there.

"Did you somehow make my gun go off and shoot a Demon?" Dean was asking Cass when he was wondering.

"Dean, I don't use a gun. God would not like that." Cass said when Lexi sat there and rolled her eyes.

"Ok so you had nothing to do with killing that demon?" Dean asked Cass again in a different way.

"No why?" Cass was asking him when he looked confused.

"No reason." Dean told Cass.

"Ok so then who shot the demon?" Sam was asking the question over and over.

"Guys- you—don't—think it was—Bobby? Do you? " She stood there asking her brothers.

"Cass would you know if it was?" Dean stood there asking the Angel.

"I cannot answer that." Cass said when he disappeared.

"I so hate when he does that." Dean was saying when he was shaking his head.

"Bobby was that you?" Lexi asked out when she was looking up towards the ceiling.

After she asked there was no indication that it was Bobby.

"Maybe he was tired." She told her brothers.

"I don't know. Its late maybe we should get to bed." Dean suggested to them all.

"Yeah." Sam said when they were all getting ready for bed.

After being sleeping for a while, Lexi was wondering if it was Bobby trying to get their attention. She kept twisting and turning.

"You ok?" Sam asked her while he was now awake.

"Did I wake you?" She whispered to her brother so she wouldn't wake Dean up.

"Its ok. Cant sleep either." Sam said to her when they were both just lying there.

"Sammy what if it was Bobby?" She was asking her brother when he saw the worried look on her face.

"C'mon. Lets let the Princess sleep and we can get some coffee at the diner." Sam suggested to his sister when they were both getting up quietly to leave.

**** Please leave me a review.. I do appreciate that this story is being read. Thank You...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank You to those who are still following along... Your review means a lot. I do not own Supernatural just Lexi... **

When Sam and Lexi had arrived at the diner,Sam was walking behind his sister. They took the booth in the corner. All the truckers were there.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked his sister when he saw her looking around.

"Yeah fine." She told her brother quickly when their waiter was coming by.

"Howdy folks. What can I get you and your girlfriend here?" He was asking them.

"Oh no. This here, is my little sister." Sam told the waiter when he pointed to Lexi.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

"I'll have a coffee and she'll have a Dr Pepper and a big order of fries please." Sam said to the waiter when he took their order and left.

"Thanks Sammy." She said to her brother.

They both sat there quietly for a few moments until their food and drinks came.

"You think he woke up yet?" Lexi was asking Sam when he was checking his watch.

"Well its 6am, he should." Sam said to her when they were getting up to leave.

They were then heading back to the Motel to see if Dean was up, he was.

"Where were you two ladies?" Dean asked jokingly as Sam through this brother a dirty look.

"Sam and I went to the diner. Now I am going to take a shower." She told her brothers while she was heading into the bathroom.

"So why were you-?" Dean started to say when they heard Lexi.

"DEAN! You are so in trouble." She yelled.

"What did you do now?" Sam asked his brother when he chuckled.

"Nothing." Dean said to his brother giving him a confused look when he was coming by the bathroom.

"You did this didn't you?" She asked her brother when she then opened the bathroom door for him to see.

When Dean and Sam stood there, they saw what she was looking at. By the shocked on their faces Lexi saw that Dean did not do it.

"I am guessing you didn't do this?" She asked her brother while pointing to the message on the mirror.

On the mirror it said. "I'm here, idjit."

"So you think this funny?" She asked her brother as she was getting upset.

"Lex, I swear. I did not write that." Dean pleaded with his sister when they both stood they're looking at each other.

"So if neither of you wrote it then does this mean-." Sam started to say to Dean and Lexi.

The three of them stood there in unison "Bobby."

Lexi stepped back and was now standing in front of her brothers. Her hand grabbed Sam's shirt as she held it tightly. They all started to step out of the bathroom.

"Ok that was freaky." Dean said when he couldn't shake what he saw.

"So you all saw what I saw that was being seen by all of us?" Lexie stood there asking her brothers.

"I don't know what you said but I saw something on that mirror." Dean was telling her when he pointed towards the mirror.

"Ok so now what?" Sam was asking when he looked spooked.

"Ok well we know its Bobby and he wouldn't hurt us. BOBBY!" Lexi was calling out.

"How are we going to hear him?" Dean asked his sister.

"I don't know." She said to him.

**~~ Please leave a review. Means lot... Thanks :)**


	21. Chapter 21

After the shock of the Ghost of Bobby was in their room, Dean came up with a plan.

"Hey Bobby, if you can hear us. Meet us at the cabin. Lets go." Dean told his siblings while they were all getting things and leaving.

Dean was driving up to the cabin. He wanted to be where no one can hear or see what they were doing. When they arrived, Sam was opening up the cabin door for his sister.

"Ok Bobby are ya here?" She asked him when the lights started flickering.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean mumbled when they saw Bobby fade in and out.

Lexi jumped when he started to fade in and out.

"Balls!" Bobby said when that took everyone by surprise.

"Ok its him." Sam said when he gave Dean a smile.

"Bobby how are you doing this?" Dean was asking him when he was wondering.

"Boy if I knew I would know but I dunno." He was telling Dean.

"So who did this to you?" Lexi was asking Bobby.

"All I know I was in my study and the next thing everything blew up." Bobby said when he used his hands to show that it blew up.

"Hmm. So we dunno who? Could be a demon?" Sam was saying when they all nodded.

"Cass if you can hear us we need you now please." Dean said when he was calling out to Cass.

"You called for me Dean?" Cass was asking him when he was surprised to see Bobby.

"Cass." Bobby said when he was shocked to see Bobby alive.

"You said he was dead." Cass said to Dean when he was stunned.

"He is but he's here, so I dunno know." Dean was saying when he was losing himself in what he was saying.

"WHAT!" Lexi asked her brother when she looked at him in a confused way.

"Well he knows what I mean." Dean was saying when Cass just stood there.

"So Cass you can see me?" Bobby was then asking him.

"Yes, cause I am the Angel of the Lord." Cass told him.

"Yeah you keep telling us. Stop sounding like a broken record." Dean was telling Cass.

"So can you tell who and why killed Bobby?" Sam was now asking Cass.

"I have no clue. But I will find out." He said when he was gone.

"I so hate when he does that." Lexi stated when she shook her head.

"Ok so now we wait." Dean said when he saw Bobby fade out.

"Balls." Bobby said and he was gone.

"Ok so now what big brother?" Lexi was now asking Dean.

"We hide up here with Bobby and wait for Cass for some information." Dean said to her.

Lexi was making herself comfortable on one of the sofa's.

"Ok so now what? We just sit and wait?" She asked her brothers.

"Yeah." Dean said to her when he too was sitting down.

"For how long?" She sat there asking him.

"Dunno know." Dean told her when she knew this was going to take long.

"So what do we do to pass the time?" She was wondering when she asked her brothers.

"Well you know geek boy is will be on his laptop." Dean told her when Sam threw his brother a dirty look.

"And what will you and I be doing?" She then asked him.

"Well for one I have been driving, so I am napping. You little one, anything that will keep you out of trouble." Dean said to her when he was then putting his head back.

**~~ Please review... thanks...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would like to Thank Jenmm31, Alexis Harris 12, Lily, K and Guest for all those reviews you all have left. Thank you to those who are reading them and following along as well. I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi. **

Lexi sat there for a few minutes when she was getting up. She decided to go into the kitchen. She was going to try to come up with something. After a few minutes, Dean jumped up giving a startled to Sam.

"You smell that?" Dean sat there asking Sam when he was looking around.

"Yeah I do." Sam was saying when he and Dean were getting up to have a look.

The smell was so good. While they were looking they found Lexi in the kitchen.

"Am I see what I think I see?" Sam stood there asking his brother.

"What you never saw a girl cook before?" She asked her brother back.

"Well, we didn't know you knew how." Dean was telling her when he was shocked.

"It will be done soon. So for now, OUT!" She told them when she was chasing them out of the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah." Sam chuckled, as he was pushing Dean out-of-the-way.

Dean and Sam were going into the living room to wait. Sam saw the look on Dean's face while sitting there worrying about his brother.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam was asking Dean when he could tell by the look on his face.

Dean was sitting there in a thought, while he was staring out the window.

"Dean." Sam called out again to him.

"Yeah what?" Dean asked when he looked over towards his brother.

"You've been staring out the window. What's up?" Sam was asking his brother.

"Its nothing." Dean said while he got up and went outside, slamming the door.

"Hey where did he go?" Lexi asked when she was coming into the living room.

"I dunno know Lex, I really don't know." When Sam told her as he too got up and went outside by Dean.

Lexi stood there not understanding what was going on with her brothers. She then returned to the kitchen. She knew something was wrong and she needed to know what. After a few hours, Lexi was coming outside by her brothers.

"Hey guys its dinner." She told them when they were then coming inside.

When Sam was coming inside he smelt something good.

"Mmm. What is that?" He was asking his sister when he smelled something.

"I made some baked mac and cheese." She told her brothers when she trying to put the hot tray down.

"Here let me help you." Sam said when he was helping his sister put the tray down.

"Thanks Sammy." She told her brother when they were all then sitting down to eat.


	23. Chapter 23

When they were getting ready for bed, Lexi was going by Dean.

"Hey." She said to her brother, touching him by his shoulder.

"Yeah." He quickly said to her, when he turned around to look at her.

"Dean. What's wrong?" "She was standing there asking her brother when she could tell something was not right.

"I'm fine." He told her when he turned back around to get ready for bed.

"No you're not." She said to him softly.

"Look I'm fine." He told her loudly when she was shocked of how he just spoke to her.

She then ran up to her room of where she was staying. Sam saw how Dean acted towards Lexi.

"Dean what is your problem? She was just asking you." Sam yelled at his brother.

"Look Sammy, I'm just tired." Dean told him when he was getting into bed.

Sam shook his head and walked out of the room when he was going to look for his sister. Sam had then found her out on the front porch sitting.

"Hey." Sam said to her when he was coming by her to sit.

He had taken off his sweater and was placing this around his sister's shoulders. She looked up at her brother as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey look, he's just tired." Sam was telling her when he was coming up with an excuse for Dean.

"Sammy. Don't make any excuses for him. " She told her brother when she held up her hand to stop Sam from keeping going.

They both just sat there quietly. A few moments later they heard the door open.

"Where ya going?" Sam was then asking his brother.

"I need to get out." Dean said when he was walking to his car.

"Dean its late." Lexi told him when she stood up, but he still got into his car and drove off.

Lexi gave Sam a sad look and he then placed his arm around her for comfort. He was then taking her into the house since it was late and getting chilly.

"How bout some hot tea or warm milk?" Sam was walking into the kitchen, while asking his sister.

"Warm milk is fine." She told him softly while sitting on the couch waiting for her brother.

When Sam was done making the warm milk, he had two mugs one for each of them to have. He was handing her one and sitting down next to her.

"You know you don't have to." She told him with a sad face.

"I know, but I think what you need is a big brother right now." He said when they both chuckled.

"Thanks Sammy." She told her brother when she gave him a smile.

"So how are you, and I mean really?" He asked while he was sitting there sipping his warm milk.

"Doing good. We have been through so much. I just don't know how much more I can really take before I wanna rip someone into shred." She said sounding angrily.

"I know. I think you have been through the most." He said to her when he tilted his head to her.

She sat there quietly since she knew he was right. From being raped to losing her father, finding out they had a step brother, then losing him. Then to find out they lost the next thing to them as a father, Bobby Singer. While Sam was listening he was thinking how much Dean and Lexi were a-like.

"Thanks Sammy." She said to her brother without looking at him.

"Anytime for my little sister." He said to her when she laughed.

"You know I am seventeen. " She said to him giving him this dirty look.

"Yeah I know, but I am also taller than ya." He said back to her which caused them both to laugh.

"Yeah well not my fault that you turned into the jolly green giant. Was mom short?" She then asked her brother when she serious.

"Average I will say. " He told her when he saw her keeping looking at the clock.

She was then reaching to put her mug down on the table. Since Sam was done he was taking hers as well. He was then taking them into the kitchen. When he came back he found her asleep on the couch. He took the blanket and was covering her up. He was going to take the loveseat while he stayed with her. He too was starting to worry about Dean. He tried calling him a few times.

"Dean. C'mon call me back. This is like the tenth message. Call me." Sam said before closing his phone.

He then took out his laptop and was looking up Dean's GPS from his phone. He saw that he was at a bar. He sat back and shook his head. He knew this would be trouble. Either he will be drunk or he would leave with some girls. He saw his sister stirring a lot.

"Ssammy." Sam heard when he saw his sister waking up.

"Its ok go back to sleep." He told her while he was still on his laptop.

"I'm not five." She told him when she was reminding him again.

"Sorry. To me you will always be my little sister." He said to her when she was then getting up from the couch.

"And you will always be my jolly green giant." She told her brother while she was coming by him.

When she came up behind her brother she saw him on the GPS link.

"Tell me he didn't come home?" Lexi asked Sam when she was getting worried.

Sam stood up and held his sisters arms. He saw how upset she was.

"Look he'll be fine. He has a lot going on." Sam said to her when he was looking her sad eyes.

He then pulled her into a hug. She really needed that brotherly/sisterly hug. They then went to sit on the couch and when they did , they both fallen asleep on the couch.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to those who are still reading this. It means a lot. Lexi is played by Charlie from Bloody-Mary. I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi.**

Lexi was then waking up and was making some eggs for her and Sam. She was still worried about where Dean was the whole night. With that Dean had then walked through the door. When Lexi heard the door shut she ran inside to see who was coming in.

"Dean." She said softly to her brother while standing there next to Sam.

"Where were you?" Sam was asking Dean. Dean shook his head.

"What are you my care keeper?" Dean asked Sam when he snapped at him.

"No just a worried brother, that's all." Sam was telling Dean when he was getting in his face.

"Guys look. Please we all have enough going on we don't need someone not talking to someone." She told her brothers when she put on hand on Dean and Sam's chest, to stop them.

Dean had then walked out. Lexi could tell by the look in his eyes he was dealing with something big. She then followed her oldest brother. Sam was then following his siblings outside. He stood by the porch.

"Dean what is it?" Lexi asked her brother when she grabbed his arm and saw the hurt the pain that were in his eyes.

He stood there looking at her. He leaned up against his car.

"Lexi- its just everything." He started to tell her while Sam was coming by them.

"Like what?" She stood there asking Dean.

"It's not you. It's from finding out that you were raped. Dad dying to Demons. Then we gain- lose -a step brother.I worry bout you two. Now we lose the closest thing- to a father to us." Dean started to say when tears were forming in his eyes. "So after that what can you possibly say?" his tears then rolled down his face.

Sam and Lexi stood there shocked after hearing what was bothering their brother.

"So I just have to learn to deal with all this crap." Dean said when he started to walk away.

"Dean, you don't have to. That's what we, me and Sammy are here for. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone." She was telling her brother when she stopped him.

He looked at her with two tear drops from his face. Sam walked over to his brother and sister.

"Lexi is right man, we are here for ya. We are all feeling the same. We cant keep this crap inside of us any more, cause its gonna eat us alive." Sam was telling his brother.

Dean stood there giving them both a smile. Lexi grabbed Dean's hand.

"Dean it will be ok." She told him when she stood on her toes and gave her oldest brother a kiss and a hug.

He quickly gave her a hug back. He kissed her on the head.

*****Please leave a review. ANY kind is fine.. Thanks*****


	25. Chapter 25

When they got back inside they were discussing their next step. Sam was on his laptop checking some info out. While they were researching they heard wings being flapped.

"Cass." Dean said when he lifted his head up.

"Dean. Sam. Lexi." Cass said when he nodded his head to each of his hellos.

"What's up Cass?" Dean was then asking him.

"Well looks like Bobby was killed by a Demon." Cass said when he was explaining.

"A Demon? But why?" She asked their Angel friend when she moved away from Sam.

Cass didn't know how to answer her. He looked away before looking back at her.

"They were looking for you." Cass said to her slowly and softly.

"Me?" She asked him when he put her hand to her chest as she was shocked.

"Cass why Lexi?" Dean asked when he was getting excited.

"From what I found out, they thought she was there." Cass said when he was telling them.

Lexi was standing with tears in her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Another person died for me. What are you two next?" She asked before running off to the bathroom.

Dean and Sam gave each a worried look. Sam moved away from his computer.

"Cass, what else are you NOT telling us?" Sam was asking him when he was wondering.

"I am trying to find out more. The other angels are aware and they too wanna keep her safe." Cass said when he was filling them both in.

"Ok so now I keep an extra close eye on her." Dean suggested when he faced Sam.

"Yeah, we both will." Sam said when he was agreeing with his brother.

"I can place a symbol into her ribs." Cass suggested, as Dean and Sam knew what that involved.

"If its gonna keep her safe." Dean said to Cass as they were walking to the bath room.

Dean was knocking on her door. She would not answer them.

"Hey Lex. We have an idea." Dean was telling her softly when he knocked on the door again.

"I could pop in their." Cass suggested when Dean shook his head no.

"No. Privacy Cass, privacy." Dean said to him when he stopped him.

She then slowly opened then bathroom door.

"Hey hey. Its gonna be ok. I promise you." He told her when she stood there looking at them.

"Something else wrong?" She asked as she got excited.

"No. We came up with an idea." Sam said to his sister, when he moved the piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

Looking back and forth at both of her brother she was wondering what it could be.

"Ok. Like what?" She asked giving her brothers a sad look.

"Its gonna hurt." Sam was telling her.

"But Sammy and I will be right here with you. 100%." Dean said to her when he was telling her.

"Ok like what?" She asked her brothers again.

"Cass is going to put a mark on your ribs so no Demon can find you." Dean said to her when she was taking this all in.

"But I have the tattoo like you both." She said when she was showing them her tattoo.

"Yeah well it's not enough right now. " Cass said to her.

Again she was looking at her brothers. She knew they would never make her do something if they didn't think it was important.

"If you both think I should." She said softly to her brothers.

They both nodded their heads to her. They brought her to lie on one of the bed. She looked scared. Her brothers were moving out of Cass's way.

"Please stay with me." She begged her brothers when she held onto Sam's hand.

Sam moved behind her and laid her up against him.

"Lexi close your eyes." Cass told her smoothly so he can carve her ribs for protection.

She held Sam's hand real tight. He could tell she was scared. When Cass put his hands through her and was carving her ribs. She let out a scream of pain. Dean couldn't take the sound of her screams, so he left her room. Sam was sitting there trying to calm his sister down.

"Lexi its ok. Its ok. Shhhhh. You're doing great." He told her while he was rubbing her head to try to calm her down.

Tears were coming down her face. Sam hated to see his sister in that much pain. He looked up towards Cass.

"Almost done Sam. There." Cass said when he was taking his hand out of her ribs.

"There. Its done." Sam said to his sister as he moved her onto his lap and held her.

He could hear her cries. He was feeling bad for her, but he knew that was needed to keep her safe. Dean was outside when Cass came out by him.

"Go in Dean." Cass said when he then gone.

Dean was then going in. When he went in he saw his sister in tears and sitting with Sam.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Hope you don't hate me." Dean said to her when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with such sad eyes but she could never hate him.

"I could never hate you both. Not since what you two have done for me." She told him leaning into him for a hug.

"We haven't done anything good for ya." Sam said to her softly to her.

"Are you kidding? You are letting me stay with you both." She told her brothers with a smile.

"Family sticks together." Dean was telling his sister.

"Well I thought." She started to say.

"No. Sammy and I told you, you are stuck with us." Dean told her when he saw her smile big time.

"That's better." Sam said to his sister when she gave both of her brothers a hug.

"Now we have to find out which demon killed Bobby." Dean said when they were heading back into the den.

While in the den Sam was looking for some information on a hunt. Lexi was looking through some papers.

Again wings were heard and there was Cass standing in the corner.

"Cass. You find out anything?" Dean asked him when he looked up at him.

"Yes. This demon is powerful. It kills everything. So I advise you to ignore it." Cass said to Dean when he gave him an order.

"Cass that makes me wanna more go after this sons of bitch." Dean said to Cass when he was getting angry.

"I understand but this can kill you. He is very powerful. " Cass was saying.

"Like worse than death?" Lexi was asking Cass.

Cass just stood there with no answer. They knew she was right then.

"So I order you three move on." Cass was saying.

"You order us? Cass this thing killed our friend a father figure to us." Dean was saying when his voice was raised in anger.

"I understand but if you go against my orders, I don't know if I can save you three." Cass was saying when Lexi was confused.

"You mean only one of us can be saved?" She asked him when he nodded his head.

"I will save my brother and sister, thank you very much." Dean said when he moved away from Cass.

Cass had then disappeared.

"Dean, look I understand you are all about saving us but just maybe this one time and one time we should not go after this demon. It's not worth one of us or all of us dying. Bobby would not want that." Sam was saying when he was going by his brother.

Dean knew Sam was right. He saw fear and scaredness in Lexi's eyes.

"Fine. We have other work to do." Dean said when he grabbed his jacket and was headed out the door.

Sam and Lexi followed him.

****Please leave a review and remember Lexi is played by Charlie from Blood-Mary. Thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to those who have left a review. Means a lot. Hope you all continue to stick around and read more. Lexi's character is Charlie from Bloody-Mary. I do not own Supernatural only Lexi. How cool would it be if someone from the show was reading our stories? I think it would be cool.  
Ok sorry so let's get on with this. I am officially done with this story. It has 100 Chapters. I am already working on to other separate stories. I can NOT give away what those are about.. **

Their next case, Lexi was going with Sam, while Dean was going alone. Dean was in a building walking. While walking he felt someone behind him, but there was no one. When Dean was looking behind him he felt something grab him.

"Whooa." Dean said as he sat up in bed breathing heavily.

He looked around and saw him sleeping next a woman. He was confused of who it was. He was then getting out of bed. He saw mail on the table and was reading it. When he saw the name he was shocked. He couldn't believe where he was. He knew it couldn't be true. He had then got into his car and drove by his old home. When he to the door he started to ring the doorbell. Just then the door flew open. Standing there was his Mother and younger sister looking half a sleep.

"Dean." His Mom said to him when she was then letting him in.

"Dean, something wrong?" Lexi was then asking her brother.

"Um no. I… I was in the neighborhood and. I." Dean was trying to say.

"Is everything ok?" His Mom was asking him when she was getting worried.

"Yeah. I just needed to see you." He told his Mother while he hugged her.

"At this time of the night?" His Mom asked him.

Dean was then standing there looking at his sister. She saw her brother looking at him.

"What? You keeping looking at me?" She asked her brother strangely.

"Guys I'm going to bed. You two can stay up. See you in the morning." His Mom said as she kissed him on his cheek.

Dean was then giving his Mom a hug. While hugging her, he was smelling her hair.

"What did you use to tell us before we went to bed?" Dean stood there asking her.

"What?" She asked him standing there confused.

"I just need to know." He told his Mother.

"That Angels were watching over you three." Mary said to her son as he was then hugging her.

"Dean." She said when he then let go of her.

She was then going up to bed while Lexi was still talking with Dean.

"So again why are you looking at me like that?" She asked her brother again.

"You look…" Dean said with a smile.

"I look what?" She was asking him when she wondered what.

"You look great. Did I ever tell you how great you look?" He asked her when she gave him another strange look.

"Ok Dean were you drinking?" She was asking her brother.

"No." He told her.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." She told her brother when she was then going up to bed.

The next day Mary was making Dean a turkey and cheese sandwich. Dean was then looking out the window when he saw his Mom's grass was a little high.

"I think I will mow your lawn." Dean suggested when he was done with his lunch.

"You wanna mow the lawn?" His Mom asked to make sure she heard him right.

"Yeah." He said to her when he smiled to her.

He was then going outside to take care of his lawn. After an hour of mowing, Dean was resting on the steps, he saw a car pull up. It was Sam and Jessica. Dean was glad to see his brother.

"Hey Jessica." Dean said when he was giving her a tight hug.

"Ddean- can-t br-eathe." She told him when he then let go of her.

He was then going over to Sam to say hello.

"Dean." Sam said to him when he moved away.

"Good to see you Sam." Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah good to see you too." Sam told his brother.

"So how are you two?" Dean was asking them both.

"We just came in from Connecticut." Sam started to say.

"Stamford right. That's right you are a big shot Lawyer." Dean said when he was happy for Sam and Jessica.

"Can we go inside? Were tired from the drive." Sam was telling Dean.

When they were headed inside, Lexi heard Sam's voice.

"Sam!" Lexi said all excited to see Sam and Jessica.

"Hey squirt." Sam said to her as he picked her up to give her a hug hello.

"So glad to see you both." She told her brother.


	27. Chapter 27

That night they were all at a dinner party, since it was Mary's Birthday.

"I say after this we get you a cheese burger." Carmen told Dean when she kissed his lips.

"Mmmm. Sounds good to me." Dean told her when he kissed her again.

"Well we have a surprise." Sam announced to everyone at the table.

Sam gives Jessica a smile as everyone is waiting patiently to hear the news.

"You want tell them?" Sam asks Jessica when he looks into her eyes.

"They are your family." She tells them with a smile.

"What! What!" Mary sat there anxiously waiting to hear the news.

Jessica then picks her hand up and shows Mary her hand. They were engaged.

"OH my gosh." Everyone says when they all congratulate Sam and Jessica.

When Dean is congratulating Sam, he sees a young girl standing in the corner just staring at him. Dean then walks over to her but when he had gotten closer she was gone.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean when he came back to the table.

"Yeah I just- never mind." Dean told his brother.

Later after dinner they were walking into Mary's house.

"Well thank you for a great evening, but I am heading off to bed." Mary told everyone as she was going to bed.

"Good-night." Sam and Jessica had both said.

"Night? Its early. Lets have a few drinks." Dean suggested when Sam was puzzled.

"Dean we have never gone out before. I'm really tired." Sam told his brother when Dean looked disappointed.

"Yeah sure." Dean told him softly.

"Night guys." Lexi told both of her brothers as she was giving her brothers a hug.

"Yeah night Lexi." Sam said to her when he kissed her on her head.

"Night." Dean said to her as well after he gave her a hug. Dean was heading back to his apartment with Carmen.

The next day Dean was talking to a College Professor and was asking him about Djinn.

"I didn't know you took my class." The Professor said to Dean surprisingly.

"Oh yeah, love your class." Dean told him when he lied.

"Well Djinn is when they feed off a human blood. But really they put them in a coma like state to think what is real is really not." He explained to Dean.

"How do you kill them?" Dean had then asked him.

"A silver knife dipped in lambs blood. Why are you asking?" The Professor was then asking Dean.

"No reason. Thanks." Dean told him as he had then left quickly.

**** Please leave any kind of review** Thanks.**


End file.
